Who let the Dog out?
by GunMetalX
Summary: What would happen is the Lagoon company found a dog? interested? then read this fic and see what this madness is all about!


**Author disclaimer: ok, to put things bluntly, I dremt this fic, well a part of it...but I had the idea of saying, "hey what if the lagoon company had a dog?" so yes, dont mind my crackness...and I hope you'll enjoy this story as I had much typing it.  
and as always read and review ^^  
(i dont own black lagoon or any of it's characters, this is all Rei Hiroe's ideas and creations)**

The dog dashed it's way through the sandy beach, running as if the devil were after him, but he also dragged what seemed to be the owner. Revy was being dragged on this beast of a dog, with her hollering all the way.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!!!!!"

She bellowed with the sand entering her mouth, but not far behind was Rock

"Oy! Dog! Stop! Please stop!!"

Revy cursed and yelled as the dog dragged her across the beach

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

---------

"Rock, why in the world are you with that dog?" asked Dutch as Rock entered wet from the rain. "I couldn't leave the dog outside, it could get sick and die" he said as he dried the canine, Dutch only gave him a dissaproving look "But we don't know who this dog may belong to" he said as he searched for any identification tag.

"Then we'll post pictures, but can we keep him until then?"

Dutch smiled as he saw Rock's enthusiasm in his eyes "Fine, only until the owner comes", Then Benny and Revy entered the door with the groceries and as they placed them on the table, she female gunman made a face.

"It stinks like dog" Revy said flatly looking around putting the groceries on the table, Benny took out a 6 pack cans of beer. "Hey Dutch, do you like Heineken or Budweiser?"

"C'mon Benny, I like Heineken" chuckled Dutch as he took one from the bag, Revy smacked the technician in the back of the head with a bag of beef jerky,"I told you Dutch drinks Heineken you shit!" he was about ot talk back when he saw the canine before him "Whoa" Benny said wide eyed "a dog"

Revy stared at the dog

"What Mr. PC? You haven't seen a dog before? At least it explains why it smelled like ass in here…" Rock smiled as he dried the dog's head "I found him, isn't that great?" Revy only shook her head, "Always picking up after other people's shit, huh Rock"

Benny's face became pale "Um, I don't do too well with dogs"

Dutch chuckled "What's the matter Benny? Not a dog person?" the technician backed up slowly, "I just don't like them"he said flatly, while Revy snickered, then the dog darted at Benny, and waged his tail and ran towards him

"OOHHHHH SHIIIITTT!!!!"

The dog pounced on him while Benny was struggling to get the dog off him, while Revy was laughing uproariously. "Benny's a fucking wuss!!!" she cracked,"Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled as the dog licked Benny's face, Rock was able to pull the dog off him and Benny ran behind the couch, but Rock only pet the dog's head as he waged his tail.

"So…what are you going to name him?" asked Dutch, "Name?" repeated Rock suprised "Of course we need to have a name for him" he stated "I got a good name…" Revy said with a smirk on her face "let's call him Dog, it's simple and easy to remember" Benny scoffed behind the couch as the dog whimpered "What an imagination Revy" said Dutch sighing deeply, Rock only grinned "I like it"

"You're fucking kidding me" said Revy staring at him wide eyed with her cigarette falling from her mouth "But what breed is he?" asked Rock, Dutch looked at the dog as he ruffled his fur

"Looks like a German Shepard" he said honesltly "It's a chow-chow" muffled Benny behind the couch, Revy lighted a new cigarette "it just looks like a stray"

"Ok then" said Dutch "he's Dog, and his breed is still unknown but we keep him until his owner comes for him. Rock, for the meantime you're in charge of him"

"Sure" he said

----------

"C'mon now, stay still, I need a picture of you" Rock said as he tried to sit Dog, or at least to keep him still. His camera was really bad at sudden movements "Taking a picture of this dog is much harder than what I thought it to be"

Rock groaned as the canine was looking around constantly and easily distracted, he heard the door closed and saw Revy walking in. "Watcha doing?" she asked as she stuffed a piece of beef jerky in her mouth, Rock only looked her disappointed, "I can't make this dog stay still"

"Have you tried to make it look at something?", He sighed "yes"

While they were talking Dog was looking around when his nose caught the scent of food, he darted his head towards Revy, but she paused from eating. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Rock slowly looked at the dog and saw a line of saliva falling from his mouth, but it suddenly jumped and pounced on Revy, smashing her to the ground

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she hollered as she was moving the beef jerky away from the dog. Rock saw that the dog's head was in a good position and steady and turned on his camera

"Hold that pose!" said Rock adjusting the camera "You fucker!" she yelled as the dog bit down on her beef jerky, "Perfect shot" he grinned but the dog's head was deep inside of her bag of beef jerky

"You owe me 10 bucks asshole"

-------------

"Ha, ha, this is a nice picture Rock, I can see Revy's arm in the way" Dutch said as he cleaned his hands, "That's the best shot I could get, he was eating Revy's bag of beef jerky"

He looked down the hall "well that explains why she hasn't left her apartment" Rock chuckled; she has been quite pissed off due to that. Benny was carrying some CPU's through the door way when the dog dashed outside knocking him down in the process.

"Dutch control that dog!",bellowed Benny frustrated "He'll be back, the only way to go down is by the elevator, unless he's Underdog and can go down the emergency ladder"

"You have to admit it Dutch, he has been quite active lately" added Rock "Hmm, you're right, Rock are you interested in taking him out for a walk?"

"Sure as long as he doesn't do his business here…" Dutch admitted "You should see the hallway…" mumbled Benny "anyways, how the heck do you know if he's a HE?

There was a pregnant pause; both Rock and Dutch looked at each other

"Let's just keep it as a boy" said Dutch, then the dog ran back inside again, running on top of Benny, and directly to Rock "Hey boy, how are you doing? What's this?"

Rock removed something from the dog's mouth and saw a worn out green military boot, he strained to remember, only Dutch wore those boost…then he froze when he realized who the owner was. Suddenly the door was kicked down and Revy pointed her gun.

"COME BACK WITH MY BOOT YOU SHIT!!"

The dog jumped on top of Rock but he tried to push him down, but as hard as he tried to push him down the dog didn't seem to budge. Revy dashed to the couch where Rock was in the moment pointing her gun "Come back here!!!" she bellowed, just when Revy was about to tackle the dog in the couch, he moved out of the way, crashing into Rock instead.

"Oww…" he groaned "That shit! Where'd he go?"she said looking around, the dog jumped on Revy squishing Rock in the process

"Revy, your knee is in my hip…" he breathed "The dog's over my ass you jerk…" she snarled,Dutch and Benny were cracking with laughter

"Now we know he's a boy" Dutch chuckled "Fuck you Dutch, eat shit and die!" she hissed, and then she darted toward Rock

"Listen to me Rock, listen to me well" Rock felt the cannon of the gun on his chin "You'd better correct that dog if not; you have me to worry about so GET OFF!!!" she shot at the ceiling and the dog shot off her and hid under the table

"Do I make myself clear?" she hissed "Yup" said Rock nervously "Allrighty then" she said as she got off him and took her boot, the three men saw her charge off. However Benny still snickered as he was putting away his CPU's, Dutch only shook his head as he sat down taking the newspaper. Rock looked at the dog, it was still hiding and didn't want to move, but next door they heard in Revy's room that something fell down.

"DAMN IT!" she hollered, Benny looked at the wall "Wow, she can be heard through walls" Rock sighed and walked towards the door

"I'll be back Dutch"he said opening the door "Be careful"

He flipped though the photo copies he needed to paste outside so the dog would be claimed. When he opened her room he saw Revy sitting on the floor with her fist against her chin staring blankly at the television.

"Hey Revy can I come in?" she shrugged not looking at him "sure why not?" He looked around her room, it was messy before, but today in particular it looked far too messy. It seemed as a hurricane passed by…

"What happened here?"

"I came here and I could find my other cutlass, so I punched the wall the stupid AC fell…now I won't be able to sleep well at night…fuck me" she pouted "But do you feel better now?"

"If by better you mean bothered, yes" she looked at the papers and scoffed "You're actually going to put those? Damn…"

He set the papers aside and sat next to Revy, eyeing her. "Maybe this is just me, but you have been in a bad mood ever since this dog's been here". She kicked the magazine annoyed "no shit, that dog's been nothing but problems! It runs around, wants to play, and takes a crap in the hall, worst of all is that you're always with it"

"Is that a problem?" Revy eyed him but darted in the other direction "Yeah you don't have time to do anything" He looked at her curiously "and what did I do exactly?" She made a face and shoved his arm "whatever you did before that shit came here"

Rock grinned; he knew why Revy was so bothered "You're not jealous are you?"

She looked at rock with a wild expression that reminded him of a constipated tiger "Me jealous? Of a dog? Please rock, so what, we haven't gone to yellow flag for more that 5 days and you use that excuse to say that I'm jealous? You would make a lousy lawyer Rock"

She added quickly before shoving his head, he smiled when he looked at the television.

"I just say what I see"

Revy only grunted a reply, she was bothered that Rock didn't spend time with her as he used to. From having a usual chat in the living room to drinking some cold ones in the bar, she felt close to him in that way. She felt something brush against her leg; she saw that it was dog whimpering placing a leash on her foot.

"You want to go out for a walk?" she mumbled "Aw how cute, he wants you to walk him" She looked at him disgusted "he likes you, not me"

He smiled in contrast, "it seems that he wants to reconcile with you, he was dead scared when you shot the ceiling." Revy snorted "Animals can think?" she asked bewildered, Rock stared at her plainly "how else do you explain what he is doing?"

She looked at the dog puzzled "how do you know he's a boy?" He shifted slightly "it's just an idea"

"But what a pain, walk a dog? Fuck…" He took the leash and smirked at her, Revy knew that Rock was cooking an idea "I'll give you a choice; it's very simple you can choose not to walk the dog, which is fine. But you would have to put these papers on the electric posts, on all of them until every single paper is gone. Or you can just walk the dog, nothing else, and I'll do the papers, the choice is yours…"

Revy looked at Rock's hand sternly, she growled as he took the leash clipped on the dog and yanked him to the door "I'll meet you outside" she snarled as the dog was whimpering due to her constant yanking.

----------------------------------

"Now, now, this isn't so bad now is it? It's just walking after all"

Rock said as he taped the papers on a lamp post, she only looked at Dog sniff at buildings and rusty fire hydrants "If you insist" she said plainly

"Well that should be the last one, its lunch time, want to get something to eat?" Rock added as he wiped his forehead "Nah, I'm not hungry" Revy's stomach then growled so loud that Dog looked up at her, Rock only grinned "Sure you aren't…want to wait till dinnertime then?" Revy embarrassed punched Rock in the arm "Let's go"

He only chuckled softly as he followed her to a Thai restaurant; he looked around as Revy was ordering "It's not so full today"Rock admitted "Today's a miracle then, usually this place is crawling with people" she said sarcastically

"That will be 30 pesos" said the casheir "Take any USD?" said Revy showing her a twenty, but then she saw Dog poke it's head on the counter and she only glared at him.

"Aw, how cute is this your dog?" asked the cashier, Revy only looked down and saw the canine panting and drooling on the counter "What? This piece of—" Rock quickly cut in "No, it's not; we found it several days ago, do you think you might know who the owner is?"

"Hmm, it does seem familiar…did you put up papers?" asked the casheir "Yeah it's on that lamp post"

"Ok, then I'll let you two know—"she began when Revy interrupted "Do you take this twenty or not?" Revy snapped, the cashier only frowned at her and took her money and slides her change on the counter, over the Dog's saliva "Have a nice day" said the cashier grimly

Rock carried the tray as Revy sped away cursing for the god slime on her money, as he sat down he was amazed at the speed she was devouring her food. "Not hungry huh?" he said amusingly "shut it" she mumbled, but felt something cold against her leg, when she peered down and Dog was drooling at her feet, she only narrowed her eyes and threw a piece of meat at him.

"Leave me alone"

She turned back to to her plate but almost immediately, she felt Dog's nose on her leg again; she frowned as she looked down, while he only wagged his tail. "This isn't going to end now is it?" Revy grabbed one of the pork chops and threw it to Dog

"Now quit bugging me" she growled, but as she reached her beer she saw that rock had a smirk on his face "What are you smiling about?" she pouted

"Oh, it's nothing" he lied, Revy set down her beer and looked at him sternly "What is it Rock?" He called the waiter "here's for the food and tip, c'mon were done here"

"You didn't answer my question" Rock only looked up "once my cousin gave my dog some meat because he was bugging him too, the only difference that the meat had wasabi"

"Dick head" chuckled Revy,Rock chuckled and shrugged as they began to walk off "we should head home, Dutch might begin to wonder where we are"

"Dutch can eat shit, I don't want to go home yet" she grunted looking around as they walked off, Rock only lifted and eyebrow "So where do you want to do?"

"Anywhere but that stinking apartment building" she said with a digusted face "All right then, let's go for a walk then" She shrugged "sure" They were walking by the beach and Revy only looked out into the ocean, she tripped on a stone for not watching where she was going and Rock laughed, only to get punched in the head.

"What time is it?" Rock rubbed his head "um, 3'o clock, pretty early"

"That's good, what the—why are you dragging me?" Revy trotted after the dog as he walked into the beach, it sniffed around and began to make a hole, hitting Revy with the sand. "What the fuck?"

"What is he—oh. I see" Rock said looking away, Revy only groaned with disgust "One pork shop did all that? Fuck, this isn't a dog, it's a huge cat! That's it Rock, I've had lots of patience, but this passes the limit!"

"I know this isn't pleasant, but at least he's not taking a crap in your room" he admitted "I'll shoot him if he does! Well if I find my cutlass in time, but you should deal with this dog, I don't know how but do it!"

"Revy please" Rock started, While the two of them argued Dog covered his business, but then he saw some kids playing a Frisbee behind Revy, he only wagged his tail with excitement "Take this leash Rock"

"What? Oh c'mon" he groaned "I'm serious, take it, I'm just sick and tired of you---"

Suddenly Revy felt a powerful force pull her back, she crashed into the sandy beach, and saw how Rock was getting farther away, when she looked up, it was Dog that was pulling her, and appeared to be running toward some kids. She felt her anger take the best of her and began to holler. "YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!!!" when Revy said this, she heard someone after her, a voice she recognized all to well "Oy dog! Stop! Stop right now!"

Revy was trying to break loose but she saw the leash tangled around her wrist "Damn this piece of shit!" Rock looked ahead and saw where the dog was headed to, and whistled to call the attention of the kids "Hey kids pass the Frisbee to me!"

The boys looked at him skeptically but then saw the beast of a canine that was headed towards them and without hesitation they gave Rock the Frisbee. Dog swerved into a abrupt U-turn and headed to Rock now "Revy! Let go of the leash!"

"The shit got tangled in my arm!" she bellowed "Stop Dog! STOOOPPPPPP!" ordered Rock, he stopped suddenly and looked at the toy, Rock quickly removed the leash from the collar and threw the Frisbee "Go get it!" Dog dashed off and Rock went towards Revy lying in the sand

"Revy? Revy are you ok?" he asked as he helped her sit, cleaning the sand off her, "Urgh, damn, yeah, I'm fine my arm hurts but I think I'll manage"

"You sure? That arm looks red…" said Rock worried "At least it's not bleeding" Rock examined her leg "you leg looks a bit banged up" Revy smirked and looked at Rock "you seem very interested looking at the bruise on my leg"

Rock blushed slightly "well your knee does look a bit bad, but not as when Ginji drove his sword into it" Revy shivered "that shit hurt like hell, I'm just glad I shot him"

"I can see the scar too; it's right below the bruise" Rock was a bit concerned about her leg ever since they left Japan, but she still pulled off and managed to walk again when she felt better. Revy interrupted his thoughts when she put her boot on her chest

"So what's your diagnosis, _doctor_?" He only pushed her leg down

"You'll live"

"That's a good one"

Rock only looked down "but still, you got hurt"

"I've been worse, besides, it was just the friction of the sand, and I got a shit load of sand in my shirt and shorts"

"Really?" She removed her boot and saw a river of sand fall out "Yup, really"

They both turned to see Dog played with the water "I'm sorry" Rock said finally, she looked at him skeptically "for what?"

"I shouldn't have taken you if you didn't want to"Rock said, Revy only shrugged "Nah, it's all right, it's just a bit of sand"

She smiled, Rock blushed a bit to see Revy smile like this, and rare were the occasions when she actually did. He only sat ext to her, and saw Revy take off her ponytail, and a small wave of sand with it. "So…" began Rock "are you enjoying your day?"

"Well if it weren't for the shit Dog has done, I would have to say that it was a nice day" they both took a pause and were observing how Dog paused to try and smell the water but got a splash of it instead "What a stupid dog" she added

"Hmm, perhaps a bit loose minded" added Rock, suddenly he saw her stand up and clean her hands "Any who, I have a score to settle with that dog" Rock lifted an eyebrow as he saw Revy walking towards it "Oy dog!"

When the dog turned his head, he got a wave of water kicked in his face "Take that" she smirked

Dog began to run around her when the water rose, wetting her boots, she still kicked water and managed to wet the dog, Rock couldn't help but smile to see her having so much fun, he couldn't even remember the last time she was this enthusiastic, Dog managed to annoy her, but still kept her good side

"Hey Rock, check it out, Dog can't seem to wet me" When Revy said this, the canine head butted her in the abdomen knocking her to the ground, into the sea water

"Arrghhh…FUCK!" Rock couldn't help but burst out laughing "Stop it!" she bellowed, when she tried to get up Dog knocked her back down again

"Argh Rock! Get your ass over here and help me!" Rock chuckled as he got up "ok I'm coming"

He walked toward her and saw that she was trying to catch the dog and wet it. Rock only untied his shoes and walked into the battle zone. He tried to help Revy catch the dog, but he didn't seem to do a very good job, but then he tackled Rock's legs and crashed him into the wet sand. Revy paused to see that Rock had actually fallen in the sand next to her and busted into laughter. Rock couldn't help but laugh too, it didn't make a lot of sense but laughing seemed the most appropriate thing to do. Dog only barked in response to their laughter as they spend the rest of the afternoon.

----------------------

"Are you dry Rock?" Revy asked as they walked away from the beach "I'm good, you?" he said fixing his tie "Fine, I'll change at home, wait, hold on Dutch wanted some whiskey I'll see if there is some here" Rock nodded "Ok, I'll wait for you here"

Revy dashed off while Rock only rested against a lamp post, but then he felt Dog nuzzle his leg, he seemed quite active. Rock lifted and eyebrow to se this strange activity, the canine dated at Revy and then looked at him again. He only gave the dog a curious look, _'is he_ _trying to say_ _something?'_ Rock thought.

Dog barked at Revy and then at him, quickly after he gave Rock and affectionate nuzzle, almost immediately Rock felt his face warm

"No way…" The dog simply wagged his tail

"So you know that I… Revy?" he barked in response "You're not as stupid as you look"

He whimpered but wagged his tail when Revy approached them "damn it looks like they were out of whiskey, Dutch isn't going to like this, well he's going to have to suck it up like a--- what do you want now?" she growled as Dog nuzzled her leg and pushed her forward, slightly towards Rock.

"I know I'm a bit wet, but I don't want to smell like you" The dog, flustered began to walk around and bark, Revy looked at Rock doubtfully

"Does he want to mate or what?" Rock shrugged nervously, "I don't know, he's been acting like that right now"

All of a sudden, he felt a shove in his knee, then again, and saw that the beast was shoving him against Revy and gave a strong push to them until they were up against a wall.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with that shit?" she growled when Rock used her waist as padding when they went against the wall, but then Rock looked at Revy and vice versa, they both locked eyes with each other, and smirked when she saw that Rock had tightened his grip against her waist.

"Damn, is it that obvious?" The question caught him off guard "hm?"

"The both of us, does it look that predictable?" she smirked "Well, either that dog is really smart, or we stand out like a bean in a pot full of rice"

"Fuck either way, it's frustrating" Rock put his hands around her waist

"And why is that?" he asked "No fucking privacy" she smirked, Rock chuckled but blushed when Revy put her arms around his neck. "I've wanted to do this for a long time Rock, I really have, but you're fucking hard to approach…"

"Things weren't smooth sailing in Japan, out of all people you should know" Revy then pressed her forehead against his, "Well I just wanted to have a moment like this…just the both of us" she said, speaking close to his lips, Rock wanted to say something in return, but he somehow abstained himself, and Revy took the opportunity to kiss him strongly. Just to feel how her lips moved against his gave him the idea that she really wanted to do this. He flinched when her fingers were playing with his hair, and felt a smirk on her lips, it seemed that she was about to go deeper when they felt another shove from Dog, and Revy bit Rock's lip.

"Ow" She scowled to the dog "fucking shit, were you enjoying it Rock baby?" he blushed slightly and smirked "were you?"

She barked a laughter and loosed her arms around his neck "it's getting late, I don't want Dutch to bombard me with unnecessary questions about why I didn't get his drink…especially with you around" The dog barked in response, and just when Rock was about to let go of Revy she kissed him roughly

"Why—"

"I wasn't done, that shit interrupted me"

She tugged Rock's arm "besides, I still owe Dutch his whiskey, I won't come home without it" Rock only smiled as he followed her.

**11 days later…**

Dutch was eating a pizza while writing some notes in his pad, while Benny was cooped up in his room fixing some computer systems and networks. Revy was lying down on the couch reading a magazine with a beer while Rock finished up the pizza.

"Beer isn't good for dogs you shit" Revy said as she moved the can away from the edge of the couch, Rock was chuckling when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Rock get the door" Dutch said not leaving his right from his notepad, when Rock opened the door he saw Mr. Chang standing in the doorway. "Oh! Newbie, nice to see you again, say can I come in? I need to talk to Dutchie…"

"Mr. Chang, what a surprise" he said as he put down the note pad "what brings you to our office?" Chang looked around "I've seen your sign about a lost dog, all over Roanapur, and until a few days ago I saw it was from the lagoon company"

"Many people have wanted to get this dog, and they weren't the owners" informed Dutch "Precisely, this is why I have come here to obtain what I lost"

Everyone looked at each other

"Wait" Benny began "are you trying to say---"

Mr. Chang sat down on the couch and lighted a cigarette "Two weeks ago I lost my dog when they took it out for a walk, until a few days ago I was able obtain it's current location, I never expected to find it, so where is it?"

Revy looked around "dunno, he liked to wander around the apartment from time to time"

"No problem" grinned Chang when he whistled, suddenly Dog rushed out and knocked Benny down, he hugged the dog as the canine waged his tail with joy "Aw how's my yang doing? How's my little girl doing?"

Everyone felt their jaw drop

"You called her what?"

"What? You never knew she was a girl? Well I fixed her brother Ying so I suppose it's normal to be confused"

Benny lifted his eyebrows "ah so that explains why that dog was so attracted to Rock, female dogs prefer to be in company of men" Revy leaned herself to Rock "I never really like that bitch" muttering so that only he could hear

"Thank you for taking care of my dog, I truly appreciate it"

"Wait hold on, where's my cutlass? That shit has been gone ever since that furry thing came here" Then suddenly, Yang ran out knocking Revy down too "what the hell?"

Chang however cracked in laughter "Yang always like to play like that, she hides your weapons if you don't pay attention to her, she's very good at it, but don't get me wring two hands, she does it because she likes you" Revy only scoffed, but then Yang came back with the missing sword cutlass in her mouth and set it down on the floor and wagged its tail at her.

"What do you want now? Your owner is here…leave" she whimpered as her tail wagged and Rock nudged her with his foot, Revy only narrowed her eyes when she felt Yang's cold nose on her shoulder

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too, take care and don't bug the shit out of them alright?" She barked in response "Ok Mr. Chang, I'll lead you downstairs, C'mon Benny"

When everyone left, Revy stood up cleaning her hands on her waist, Rock only grinned at the door seeing that Yang was with its rightful owner. "Well I don't know about you Revy but I'm sure—" WHACK! The hit knocked Rock to the ground, Revy only squatted next to him, and frowning with anger she had to hold in ever since the dog came

"You say that now you fucker, you cared more about that bitch than the attention you would normally give me, and let's get this straight, and I'm not going to be replaced by some fucking dog! Ya hear?" she added pulling his tie to her "Nobody took care of the dog Revy only me, besides—"

"Are you trying to shut me up Rock?" she snapped back, Rock only chuckled nervously "No Revy—"

"If you are then you have a lot more to loose rather than your balls" Revy then felt Rock placed his hands over her shoulders

"If you're so bothered by the idea that only you have created that I was ignoring you due to the dog, you're wrong, if that were the case I would not have taken you with me to walk her, now did I?

Revy began to feel uneasy as his grip tightened on her shoulders "I don't know what you're trying to pull off Rock, but it sure aint working…"

"Oh? Well let me tell you something, I'm always going to prefer you over a dog" Just when she thought that Rock was about to kiss her, he pushed her off him and she crashed into the couch behind her, she was left dumb folded as Rock ran down the hall, but then she reacted and took back the Sword Cutlass and loaded it with a new load of bullets, and ran down the hall

"ROCK YOU FUCKER, YOURE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

**The end **

**thanks for reading this! please review!**


End file.
